Lillipep
Lillipep is one of Emile/Blair's Lillipup in Pokémon Black and White. ''Pokémon White'' Episode 1 Emile traversed Route 1 with Ottawa, attempting to catch as many Lillipup as possible to take advantage of their Pickup Abilities to potentially gather many rare items. Lillipep, at Level 2, was the third one he encountered. Ottawa battled her offscreen, weakening her to 4 HP with one Tackle attack and she retaliated with Leer. Emile then threw one Poké Ball, succeeding in catching her, and he nicknamed her immediately. After catching five Lillipup, he checked each of their stats and was pleased to see that Lillipep had the Pickup Ability. He healed her shortly afterward at the Accumula Pokémon Center. Episode 3 Shortly after depositing Lillipoop in the PC, Emile reviewed his party and, upon seeing that all of his Lillipup except for Lillipep were holding items, remarked that she would have to pick up her game. Episode 4 After defeating Striaton City Gym Leader Cilan, Emile checked his team and found that Lillipep had taken his words seriously when he collected an Ultra Ball from her, much to his surprise. Emile later used this Ultra Ball to catch his first Blitzle. Episode 6 While rearranging his team, Emile collected a Hyper Potion from Lillipep. Emile mentioned later that he had collected several items through Pickup during the hour he spent searching for a Blitzle with Lightningrod. After the multi-battle against a pair of Team Plasma Grunts in Wellspring Cave, Lillipep picked up another item, though Emile didn't notice. Episode 7 Emile collected the item that Lillipep picked up in the previous episode, a Repel. Shortly afterward, he deposited her briefly into the PC to withdraw Salsa and withdrew her again after leaving the Pansear at the Day Care. Later, after several battles on Route 3, Emile collected another Repel from Lillipep. Episode 8 After catching Throw, Emile collected a Potion from Lillipep. Episode 9 Before challenging Gym Leader Lenora, Emile collected a Great Ball from Lillipep. Episode 10 Emile collected items from his other three Lillipup, and then defeated a wild Pansear with Haywire. After this, he switched Ottawa to the front of the party and saw as he did so that Lillipep picked up an item in that time, subsequently collecting a Potion from her. Episode 12 After the battle against Janitor Geoff in the Battle Company, Lillipep picked up an item. Emile collected it offscreen. Episode 13 After defeating Dancer Edmond, Emile collected another Potion from Lillipep. Episode 16 After defeating Harlequin Louis in the Castelia Gym, Emile backtracked to heal and then collected another Potion from Lillipep. Having already collected one from Lillipip, he then collected a third from Lillipap, upon which he chastised the three of them and told them to pick up better items. In the cut battle against Burgh, Emile sent Lillipap out against Burgh's Leavanny. Emile cut out the footage of her being knocked out. Episode 17 After the third battle against Bianca, Lillipep picked up another Potion, which Emile collected later. Not long after that, Emile deposited Lillipip in the PC offscreen to make room for his fourth team member, Archen. Episode 29: Charge N Up Lillipep, along with the rest of Emile's catalog of Pokémon, was seen in the PC when Emile was looking for a Pokémon to teach Fly. Stats Lillipep's Nature is Jolly, granting her increased Speed and decreased Special Attack. Moves *Tackle (Episode 1—Present) *Leer (Episode 1—Present) Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pickup Users Category:Captured in a Poké Ball Category:Mammals Category:Dogs